Une rencontre, un jour, des conséquences
by misao girl
Summary: Hilde se rend au salon du livre pour faire en sorte que Duo arrête de lui casser les oreilles au sujet de son caractère asocial depuis sa rupture. Elle y rencontre un bel asiatique qui joue au charmeur mais la brune ne se laisse pas faire aussi facilement


**Auteur :** Misao girl

**Genre : **Romance et humour, univers alternatif.

**Couple** : Hilde&Heero (incroyable mais vrai ! Mais bon c'est un univers alternatif, faut pas l'oublier), Wufei&Duo

**Disclaimer :** les personnages de ctte histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne me fais pas de blé avec cet écrit.

**Une rencontre, un jour, des conséquences**

_Matinée du samedi 24 mars, appartement de Hilde_

Après une semaine de boulot très fatigante et prise de tête, elle n'avait pas super envie de passer son week-end au _Salon du Livre_ à Paris, au milieu d'une fourmilière géante qui allait lui marcher sur les pieds et la bousculer à tout va.

Pourtant elle avait cédé face à la demande insistante de son meilleur ami qui voulait absolument assister aux rencontres mangas et avoir un autographe du mangaka de _Reset_ et de son écrivain préféré d_'Amélie Nothomb_. Elle adorait son meilleur ami, un gothique qui vénérait _Amélie Nothomb_ comme tous les gothiques, mais franchement quand il se mettait à lui casser les pieds pour l'inciter à sortir alors qu'elle voulait juste rester sous la couette, elle avait légèrement envie de l'étrangler. Comme d'habitude, elle n'avait pas pu résister à cet envoûtant regard améthyste en mode chibi.

C'était facile pour son meilleur ami, lui, il avait la belle vie, il était encore étudiant et ses parents subvenaient à ses besoins. Tandis qu'elle était en master, qu'elle venait de finir le premier semestre et qu'elle achevait ses études par un stage de fin de semestre en bossant toute la semaine de 9h à 18h alors franchement le week-end, c'était repos. Mais Duo – le nom de son future-ex meilleur ami s'il continuait de jouer le cupidon à chaque fois qu'ils sortaient tous les deux – ne partageait pas son point de vue sur le week-end et essayait de la faire sortir à chaque fois. Comme si elle n'était pas suffisamment crevée, comme si elle avait de l'argent à gaspiller !

Elle s'était donc levée de bonne heure – 6h30 plus précisément – un samedi (sacrilège ! ) pour être présente dès l'ouverture au Salon du Livre parce qu'elle pensait qu'il y aurait foule comme pour la Japan Expo.

Son meilleur ami - le baka américain comme elle le surnommait affectueusement – s'était mis en mode « moulin à paroles » comme d'habitude dès qu'elle l'avait rejoint à la gare. Son bavardage ne la gênait pas en temps normal mais là, un samedi à 7h, c'était trop demandé. C'est ainsi qu'elle était arrivée avec un mal de crâne énorme à Porte de Versailles, lieu où se déroulait le _Salon du Livre_.  
Et comme si elle n'avait pas suffisamment souffert, ils étaient arrivés trop tôt alors ils avaient dûs attendre dans le froid alors qu'elle avait mis des chaussures à talons hauts ouvertes puisque malgré le froid, il y avait du soleil. Elle s'était de nouveau tapé le babillage de Duo avant l'ouverture. Résultat, elle était déjà à bout alors que la journée venait à peine de commencer.

Elle avait du ensuite survivre à la ruée vers la billetterie, heureusement qu'elle était étudiante et qu'elle n'avait pas à payer pour entrer parce qu'elle était déjà assez à bout comme ça.

Après le tour indispensable des lieux, ils étaient allé tous deux assister à une rencontre avec des auteurs français de manga : Reno Lemaire, l'auteur de Dreamland et Moonkey, l'auteur de DYS. Ils ne les connaissaient pas mais il fallait bien passer le temps avant de retrouver Amélie Nothomb à 14h pour une séance de dédicace.

Heureusement, elle avait été agréablement surprise par cette rencontre. Elle était une fan de manga traditionnel : en clair un manga s'est créé par un mangaka autrement dit par un auteur japonais. Mais ces deux Français l'avaient séduite par leur simplicité, par leur humour, par leur intelligence et elle s'était dit qu'il n'y avait que les idiots qui ne changeaient pas d'avis. Elle avait même posé une question à l'auteur de Dreamland : « Comment êtes-vous arrivé chez Pika ? ». Et le beau gosse, parce que oui le créateur de Dreamland est un beau gosse simple avec beaucoup de charme – lui avait malicieusement répondu avec un sourire entendu : « en prenant le train ». Là, elle s'était dit que franchement, il fallait qu'elle se mette aux mangas français. Après avoir dédié un sourire à l'auteur qui avait décidé de répondre sérieusement à sa question, elle s'était dit que franchement un beau gosse intelligent comme ça, c'était rare.  
Cette rencontre l'avait mise de bonne humeur et elle s'était dit que ça valait le coup de s'être levée tôt et de s'être tapée une demie heure de trajet. Elle en avait même oublié sa migraine. Surtout que Duo, à la fin de la rencontre, avait eu la bonne idée de proposer d'aller manger. C'était bien connu, Duo et elle étaient des estomacs sur pattes et le revendiquait alors une discussion agréable autour des mangas suivie d'une bonne bouffe, ça ressemblait vachement au Paradis.

Et c'est à ce moment là que la journée avait totalement basculé….

FLASHBACK

_Salon du Livre, Porte de Versailles, heure du déjeuner…_

- Regarde Duo, on n'a qu'à aller au café là-bas parce que y'a le symbole des toilettes pas loin.

- Ma Hildie d'amour, t'as vraiment une petite vessie.

-Hey !

_La jeune fille offusquée frappa le garçon._

-Bah quoi, c'est vrai, non ?

-T'es missant.

- Mais oui, moi aussi je t'aime ma puce _déclara le garçon en donnant un baiser sonore sur la joue de son amie_. _Celle dernière se mit à sourire._

- Aller je vais vite fait aux toilettes.

_Quelques minutes plus tard. _

- Bah quand même, je commençais à croire que tu t'étais faite kidnappée !

- Maieuh, c'est pas ma faute ! Déjà les toilettes sont au deuxième étage ce qui est un supplice quand t'as envie de pisser et en plus y'a plein de monde !

- Vous êtes bien des femmes !

- Macho va !

_La brunette tira la langue à l'Américain qui lui fit un sourire et l'entraîna vers le bar-restaurant. _

- Y'a des hot-dogs !! _s'exclamèrent les deux adolescents en même temps en attirant l'attention des personnes présentes. _

- Il y a une caisse de disponible ici.

_Les deux adolescents se dirigèrent vers la voix et se retrouvèrent face à un asiatique avec des yeux envoûtants qui les regardait calmement. _

- Je vous écoute.

_L'Américain regarda son amie qui ne bougeait pas, son regard captivé par le regard cobalt du serveur. Un regard pareil, c'était pas courant, certainement pas chez un asiat', mais quelque chose lui faisait penser que la couleur de ces yeux n'était pas la seule chose qui attirait l'attention de son amie. Il se permit un sourire, il adorait jouer Cupidon particulièrement pour sa pupuce comme il aimait l'appeler. _

- Allo Houston appelle la terre _s'amusa Duo en passant une main devant le regard perdu de son ami._

- Ah pardon _balbutia Hilde_.

- Bah ma chérie t'es toute rouge.

- Duo _shut up _!

_Le natté fit un grand sourire à l'Allemande. Il savait parfaitement qu'elle rêvait de sortir avec un asiatique, lui aussi d'ailleurs. A croire que c'était le rêve de tous les fans de manga. … Mais lui, il avait réalisé son rêve… Il était avec Wufei depuis trois mois maintenant et il ne s'en lassait pas. Le Chinois trouvait toujours un moyen de l'étonner. Il aimait sa passion pour la lecture et la peinture… Il aimait lui servir de modèle. Il aimait son côté romantique, même si son petit ami ne l'assumait pas. Il aimait l'air concentré que le Chinois arborait quand il regardait des documentaires à la TV. Il l'aimait tout simplement… Et ça faisait du bien d'aimer… Et il ferait en sorte que sa pupuce ressente ce bonheur elle aussi ! _

- Est-ce qu'il y a de la moutarde dans vos hot-dogs ?

- Très légèrement.

- Vous êtes sûr ? Parce que sinon je demande à être remboursée.

_Le natté sourit, sa puce avait repris du poil de la bête._

- Rembourser une jolie fille ne me pose pas de problème.

- Hey mademoiselle, éviter de le chauffer, il part vite _déclara un homme qui visiblement devait être le patron de la boîte_ _en souriant._

_L'Allemande fit un sourire timide tout en niant les faits. _

- Ça vous fera 11 euros 20.

- Duo, espèce d'estomac sur pattes, tu me coûtes cher.

- Missante va _s'offusqua le natté_.

_La jeune fille lui adressa un sourire radieux. Le serveur asiatique, bien qu'il était occupé à servir une autre cliente, ne rata pas ce sourire. Il revint ensuite vers l'Allemande et lui rendit sa monnaie. _

- Merci, bonne journée _dit la brune en adressant un sourire timide à l'asiatique_.

- Vous aussi.

_Une fois suffisamment loin pour ne plus être entendus, le natté se tourna vers son amie et lui fit un grand sourire auquel la brunette répondit avec un sourire timide._

- Il te plaît ?

- Il est asiat.

- Alors c'est oui.

- Mais c'est mort.

- Tu rigoles ?! _s'exclama l'américain_.

- Allons Duo, je t'en prie ! C'est un serveur, ça fait parti de son boulot de flatter les clientes pour fidéliser sa clientèle. Il est mignon, il le sait et il en joue.

- Ne sois pas si pessimiste, tu es une fille magnifique !

- Et lui c'est un pur canon !

- Franchement, il est pas mal mais y'a mieux.

- T'es un malade.

- Nan, j'ai juste des critères élevés. Et puis je n'ai de yeux que mon asiat' à moi... Aller Hildie, y'a moyen.

- Non, y'a pas moyen !

- Tu as la trouille !

- Nan !

- Si !

- Nan !

- Écoute, on va de nouveau le voir tout à l'heure et on verra bien !

- Si ça peut te faire plaisir, mais je ne me fais pas d'illusion.

_Les deux adolescents marquèrent un temps d'arrêt en voyant la file d'attente devant le stand Albin Michel, l'éditeur d'Amélie Nothomb. _

- Duo, je te hais. Franchement, elle n'arrive que dans deux heures et regarde tout le monde qui l'attend déjà ! Attendre tout ce temps pour voir ce zombie qui ne sourit jamais !

- Hilde, _Amélie Nothomb_ est un excellent écrivain.

- Bah désolé mais _Métaphysique des tubes_ ne m'a pas plû. Cette fille est tordue et ressemble à un zombie !

- Ma puce, de toute façon, on doit rester pour que tu puisses retourner voir ton bel asiatique alors prend ton mal en patience !

- Je te hais !

_Trois heures plus tard devant le stade d'Albin Michel… _

- Non mais j'y crois pas ! J'Y CROIS PAS ! Trois heures… TROIS HEURES _hurla la jeune fille_.

- Hildie, ne me hurle pas dans les oreilles.

- On vient de perdre trois heures pour avoir un autographe d'une nana qui est restée impassible. Pas un sourire, un vrai zombie !

- Aller calme toi ma chérie, respire.

_La jeune fille lança un regard courroucé à son ami qui lui répondit par un sourire craquant. _

- Je te hais !!

- Tu te répètes mon coeur. Aller calme toi, on va voir ton bel asiatique.

_La brunette grogna pour la forme mais son immense sourire ne trompait personne et certainement pas son meilleur ami._

_Au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient du café, le cœur de l'Allemande cognait de plus en plus fort contre sa poitrine. Elle était enthousiaste à l'idée de revoir l'asiatique mais elle appréhendait ce moment. Après tout, la flatterie faisait partie de la panoplie d'un vendeur… Puis, tous les japonais auxquels elle s'était intéressée, n'avaient jamais fait attention à elle. Alors pourquoi cette fois-ci serait une exception ? _

_Arrivée au café, la brune se rendit compte que le nombre de serveur avait dupliqué et que son asiatique était déjà bien occupé. Elle lança un regard perdu à son ami._

- T'inquiète mon cœur _la rassura l'américain en passant ses bras autour de sa taille dans un geste fraternel. _

_L'américain prit les choses en main, il passa dans la file de l'asiatique même si les autres serveurs étaient libres. Un serveur s'adressa à eux mais ils firent semblant de réfléchir à leur commande. _

_L'Allemande n'osait pas lever la tête, elle était très gênée. Cette fois, c'est sûr, elle était grillée. En relevant un peu la tête, elle aperçut le sourire amusé de l'asiatique. Elle eut envie de disparaître sous terre, mais en même temps, elle était heureuse… Ce sourire lui donnait envie de sautiller sur place comme une gosse à qui on vient d'offrir un billet pour le concert de Lorie. _

_Et enfin…_

- Je vous écoute.

_Décidément elle adorait cette phrase dans la bouche de cet asiatique. Elle tenta de rester calme et de passer commande sans sourire comme une fille accro au botox. Malheureusement, tout le monde semblait avoir envie de la faire chier et elle ne put entamer un dialogue avec l'asiatique qui était débordé. Elle ne put que se résigner et partir boire son café à une table. De toute façon, il était prévu qu'elle revienne demain avec Duo pour participer au débat « faut-il brûler les mangas ?» alors elle aurait d'autres opportunités… Sauf si ces cons décidaient de passer commande au même moment qu'elle ! _

FIN DU FLASHBACK

_Un quart d'heure plus tard, métro 12_

L'Allemande en avait marre, son ami n'arrêtait pas de se moquer d'elle parce qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Et ça lui tapait sur les nerfs ! Elle détestait quand elle perdait la maîtrise de ses émotions !

Le pire c'est qu'elle savait qu'elle allait sourire comme ça pendant encore un moment, cet asiatique lui plaisait vraiment. Mais la question qui valait de l'or était de savoir ce que lui attendait d'elle. C'est toujours le même problème avec les commerciaux, il use de la flatterie pour attirer la clientèle alors comment savoir quand ils sont sincères.

Elle était persuadée que l'asiatique devait sortir la même phrase – je ne sers que les jolies filles - à toutes les nanas qui passaient commande. Mais une partie d'elle espérait se tromper alors que sa raison lui disait de ne pas s'emballe, de rester calme et de ne pas trop prêter attention à ce gars. Le problème c'est que les sentiments l'emportent toujours sur la raison…

Elle le savait que trop bien… Elle avait fait l'erreur d'écouter ses sentiments au lieu de sa raison quand un gars de la fac – Zechs- avec qui elle bossait sur le mémoire d'éco, l'avait invité à sortir avec elle. Pourtant,à cette époque, il y a un an, elle était persuadée que c'était une mauvaise idée, qu'il ne fallait pas mélanger travail et vie privée… Et elle l'avait payé cher, très cher...

Il l'avait fait sombrer, elle qui était si heureuse de sortir avec un gothique… Depuis le temps qu'elle attendait qu'un gothique s'intéresse à elle… Et lui, il l'a brisé… Déjà qu'elle n'avait aucune confiance dans les mecs avant lui – Duo était l'exception qui confirmait la règle – là elle avait décidé de devenir parano pour ne plus jamais se faire avoir comme ça….

C'est lui qui avait rompu… Et ça lui avait fait mal parce qu'elle était vraiment amoureuse… Parce qu'elle avait trouvé un gars gentil, attentionné et intelligent… Parce qu'elle savait que son couple allait droit dans le mur… Au bout de deux semaines, ils ne faisaient que se disputer pour rien… Ce n'était pas des problèmes de jalousie comme pour les autres couples… Non elle avait confiance en lui. Seulement, elle était amoureuse… Elle l'avait dans la peau et donc à chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait loin de lui, qu'elle ne pouvait pas le voir, elle faisait des crises d'angoisse et lui envoyait une tonne de SMS auxquels il ne répondait pas rapidement ce qui énervait l'Allemande au plus haut point. Elle avait besoin de sa présence, de lui parler et surtout elle avait besoin d'être rassurée. Elle doutait de leur couple… Ils ne faisaient aucune activité ensemble, pas de sorties au cinéma, pas de déjeuner au resto, rien de tout ce que font les couples normaux ensemble… Non comme il se voyait assez rarement parce qu'elle avait beaucoup de boulot à faire avec les mémoires, parce qu'elle devait s'occuper de ses deux jeunes sœurs – être l'ainée la soumettait à des obligations familiales importantes – ils ne faisaient que s'enfermer dans sa chambre à lui, s'embrasser et se caresser à en perdre le souffle. Elle avait l'impression que leur relation était purement physique et ce n'est pas ce qu'elle voulait… Et ça l'avait détruit à feu doux, elle en était venue à douter des sentiments de Zech à son égard et de ses propres sentiments…

Elle tentait de se rassurer en se disant qu'à deux, ils réussiraient à gérer la situation, que le dialogue les aiderait à dépasser ce problème, que tout s'arrangerait dès qu'ils auraient parler sérieusement. Mais à aucun moment, ils n'avaient réussi à discuter de ce problème, ils avaient préféré tous deux fermer les yeux, faire comme si tout était normal.

Chaque nuit, elle se promettait à elle-même qu'elle éclaircirait les choses le lendemain, mais à chaque fois, elle tombait dans ses bras, sa force l'abandonnant sous ses baisers brûlants…

Puis un jour, la fameuse phrase que tout le monde redoute « je veux qu'on fasse une pause » et tout son univers s'écroulait. Elle avait essayé de le récupérer, elle lui avait dit qu'elle le laisserait réléchir.. Au bout de 5 jours, ne pouvant plus supporter cela et poussée par la peur de le perdre, elle lui avait écrit une lettre où elle lui avouait ses sentiments comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait auparavant, elle s'était totalement ouverte à lui et elle était persuadée que ça le ferait revenir… Mais ce ne fut pas le cas…

L'Allemande sortit de ses pensées quelques instants. Duo l'observait sans rien dire, il savait que son amie était plongée dans ses pensées et qu'elle avait besoin de réfléchir. Elle le remercia d'un sourire auquel le natté répondit. Puis elle ouvrit son sac et prit son agenda. Dedans elle retrouva la fameuse lettre d'il y a un an et se replongea dans ses pensées en la lisant.

« Coucou

Je sais que je t'avais affirmé que je te laisserais tranquille jusqu'à ce que tu ais trouvé les réponses dont tu as besoin mais je suis inquiéte... Je ne fais pas ça pour te presser ni te brusquer, ni t'étouffer, je veux tout simplement m'assurer que tu vas bien parce que je tiens à toi et que tu me manques aussi je l'avoue. Alors j'espère que tu ne prendras pas mal cette initiative...

Bon sinon j'ai des trucs à te raconter tant que j'y suis : ) Lundi je suis allée chez le coiffeur et j'ai fait une couleur (noir bleutée mais on voit surtout le noir voir que le noir lol : ) Black attitude power : ) ça devrait te plaire)

Je suis allée à la fac hier, j'avais rendez-vous avec Catherine pour prendre un café, elle m'a dit que j'étais trop jolie et Noin pareil Mais c'est normal je suis jolie!(mais ça veut pas dire que je suis moche d'habitude!)J'aurais aimé que tu sois là pour avoir ton avis...

Bon revenons à des choses plus sérieuses... Samedi je t'ai dit que tu avais toutes les cartes en main pour prendre ta décision mais depuis j'ai réfléchi et je pense m'être trompée. J'ai encore des choses à te dire afin de ne pas avoir de regret une fois ta décision prise. Je ne sais pas trop si tu es vraiment perdu ou/et si tu fais ça pour me tester mais comme je te l'ai dit, je garde espoir et j'ai envie que ça marche. Je t'aime et je me suis investie dans notre relation.

Alors ne pense pas qu'on est pas fait pour être ensemble parce que c'est faux. Du moins c'est mon avis, mon sentiment. Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme toi, que je trouve sexy, intelligent, intéressant, original... Mais je sais bien que tu n'as pas que des qualités, personne n'est comme ça. Tu n'es pas blanc comme neige tout comme moi, tu as un côté sombre comme tout le monde. Chez certaines personnes, il est plus prononcé ou alors il est renforcé à certains moments de la vie. Mais ne crois pas que ce côté là va me détruire parce que c'est faux. Tu sais pourquoi? Parce que je ne suis pas une enfant et je ne suis pas faite de porcelaine! C'est sans doute l'impression que je t'ai donné car je me suis énormément reposée sur toi parce que tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel à mes yeux. J'ai fait une erreur, je t'ai considéré comme quelqu'un d'invincible qui pourrait m'apporter l'équilibre dont j'ai besoin.. Mais ce que j'ai oublié de prendre en compte c'est qu'une relation ça se fait à deux et que chacun des partenaires a besoin de l'autre, que chacun a ses propres peurs qu'il aimerait partager pour se libérer...

J'ai été stupide, tu m'a soutenu en supportant toutes mes crises, en m'insufflant ton espoir et ton amour et je n'ai pas su faire de même tellement ma peur de baisser mes barrières, de m'ouvrir à toi, de te faire pleinement confiance était grande. Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir su montrer mes sentiments, de ne pas avoir sû te soutenir... Mais j'ai changé... Je suis devenue plus optimiste, je veux profiter des petits plaisirs de la vie, je veux me faire plaisir sans avoir besoin de tout calculer, de tout préparer à l'avance. Et je veux montrer mes sentiments, je veux pouvoir dire aux personnes qui m'entourent que je tiens à elles, que je veux passer du temps avec elles, que je veux partager des choses avec elles...

Tu me manques Zechs... Je veux de nouveau sentir tes bras autour de ma taille, tes lèvres sur les miennes et surtout je veux sentir ton regard sur moi, je veux voir ce regard qui me dit qu'il m'aime et que je suis belle, je veux voir ce regard brûler de désir quand on se caresse... Je veux te retrouver tout simplement...

Voilà je pense que je t'ai dit tout ce que j'avais à te dire Je te répéte que je m'excuse et que tu me manques. Je suis sure qu'on peut s'en sortir si on garde l'envie d'être ensemble. Et moi j'ai toujours cette envie et elle n'est pas prête de me quitter...

Prend soin de toi.

Je t'aime...

P.S : Désolée ce mail est un peu longJe me suis laissée emporter »

Quand elle avait compris que tout était bel et bien fini, elle était passée par diverses phases de dépression tout en feignant d'aller bien pour ne pas inquiéter sa famille et Duo. Mais l'Américain la connaissait par cœur… Voyant qu'elle n'arrivait pas à s'en remettre, elle s'est mise à détester son ex. Elle s'est persuadée qu'il n'était avec elle que pour le physique et n'hésitait pas à le critiquer quand elle parlait de lui à ses amis… Le natté ne lui faisait aucune réflexion. Il voyait bien que c'était le seul moyen pour elle de surmonter ça même si ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Alors il s'était tût la laissant faire comme elle l'entendait et la consolant dès qu'elle en avait besoin.

Après quelques mois, elle avait enfin fait le deuil de cette relation. Elle avait tenté de reprendre contact avec son ex pour s'excuser parce qu'elle savait au fond d'elle que c'était quelqu'un de bien. Il n'était pas aussi parfait qu'elle se l'imaginait quand elle sortait avec lui mais c'était quelqu'un de bien. Mais il n'avait jamais répondu ni à son mail ni à son SMS alors elle l'avait laissé tranquille, elle avait compris ce qu'il attendait d'elle pour une fois et avait décidé de se comporter autrement que comme une nana égoïste.

Après ça, elle s'était plongée dans le boulot, seul moyen d'oublier cet échec et de ne pas se retrouver de nouveau dans une telle situation. Elle prétextait avoir trop de boulot pour ne pas sortir le week-end et rencontrer du monde. Et ça lui avait fait du bien, elle avait réussi son semestre avec brio et menait une vie équilibrée en jouant le rôle que l'on attend d'une aînée – aider ses sœurs à faire leurs devoirs, aider sa mère à faire le ménage – et elle avait trouvé du temps pour se retrouver avec ses amies.

Elle se sentait de nouveau bien dans ces baskets, elle menait sa vie comme elle l'entendait, elle avait trouvé un boulot pour l'été, elle avait réussit son entretien et avait été admise en master 2… Ensuite elle avait de nouveau réussi son semestre avec brio et avait été l'une des premières à trouver un stage. Tout lui réussissait, ça paraissait incroyable. Et maintenant qu'elle travaillait, elle s'était dit qu'elle avait du temps le week-end pour sortir un peu, pour participer à des conférences, à des expositions ou à des salons afin de satisfaire sa soif de connaissance. Elle avait aussi du temps et de l'argent pour faire les boutiques. Tout lui réussissait !

Puis de nouveau, son mode de vie était remis en question par une simple rencontre avec un mec tellement canon qu'on devrait le mettre en isolement pour sa propre sécurité… Et elle avait l'impression que ça ne faisait que commencer… Demain, le dernier jour où elle passait au salon, demain allait être l'heure de vérité.

* * *

_Dimanche matin, 2ème et dernier jour au salon du livre_

Hilde errait comme une âme en peine dans sa maison. Elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, trop excitée par ce qui s'était passée la veille, trop nerveuse en essayant d'imaginer ce qui allait se passer aujourd'hui.

Finalement, elle n'avait plus trop envie d'y aller à ce salon. Ses retrouvailles avec l'asiatique lui faisaient peur. Elle flippait à l'idée qu'il ne se rappelle même plus d'elle. C'est vrai, si c'était de la flatterie, il avait du sortir cette phrase aux autres clientes alors pourquoi se rappellerait-il d'elle ?  
Ou alors il était sérieux et lui aussi appréhendait ce moment ?

La jeune fille ne savait pas lequel de ces deux scénarios l'effrayait le plus. Mais elle tenait à avoir toutes les chances de son côté. Elle décida de s'habiller convenablement cette fois. Parce qu'hier avec sa veste et son écharpe autour du coup, elle n'était pas au top.

En plus, la chance était de son côté car il faisait beau. Elle pouvait mettre un beau décolleté qui mettrait en valeur sa poitrine. Elle n'était plus plate depuis sa deuxième année de fac alors autant la montrer ! Son corps avait heureusement beaucoup évolué, elle était passée du look garçon manqué à un look beaucoup plus féminin arborant de longs cheveux couleur ébènes et troquant ces vêtements habituels pour des pantalons assez moulants, des décolletés et des chaussures à talons parce qu'elle faisait une bonne tête de moins que Duo et ça l'énervait.

Elle décida donc de se mettre en valeur en choisissant un débardeur noir avec un beau décolleté, un jean moulant et des chaussures ouvertes avec 10 bons cms de talons. Elle essaya d'arranger ses longs cheveux qui ne semblaient pas consentants du tout. Elle décida donc de boucler certaines mèches pour faire une coiffure mixte. Cette coiffure plaisait à Duo alors elle plairait peut-être à l'asiatique. Pour finir, elle se maquilla légèrement. Depuis la deuxième année, elle avait compris à quel point le fond de teint couleur chair était un allié des plus importants contre la tête de zombie qu'elle arborait certains jours. Sans parler du mascara qui lui permettait de ne plus ressembler à une toxicomane à cause de ses petits yeux et de ces cils quasi-invisibles. Elle n'était pas une fille particulièrement superficielle, mais elle était devenue une femme et sentait le besoin de prendre un minimum soin de son apparence surtout depuis qu'elle travaillait dans la communication. Puis, ça faisait un an qu'elle n'avait pas été attirée par un gars alors elle avait le droit de se faire belle.

L'Allemande regarda son portable, toujours pas de messages. Ce constat la rendit triste. Hier, une fois chez elle, elle avait envoyé un message à une amie très chère, Catherine, à qui elle confiait ses secrets. Elle ne pouvait pas parler de certaines choses avec Duo et se tourner vers Catherine dans ses moments-là.

Elle avait rencontré Catherine en 1ère année de fac, elles étaient dans la même classe et étaient très rapidement devenues amies. Catherine était une fille très belle et élégante, bien plus féminine qu'elle. Elle était aussi très intelligente et sympathique, elle avait un don pour s'entendre avec tout le monde, elle n'avait aucun mal à se faire des amies. L'Allemande lui enviait ce trait de caractère. Depuis son entrée à la fac, il lui était plus difficile de se faire des amis. Elle avait été pas mal destabilisée par ce nouvel univers. Heureusement, Catherine l'avait aidé à trouver sa place et elle s'était de nouveau ouverte aux personnes, elle avait réappris à sourire et à avoir le contact facile avec les personnes.

Mais la 5ème année de fac les avait séparées, chacune choisissant un cursus différent. Contrairement à elle, Catherine n'avait pas encore fini son 1er semestre qui se terminait seulement dans une 10aine de jours et elle n'avait pas encore trouvé de stage pour le 2nd semestre. Autant dire qu'elle était overbookée, non seulement elle avait des exams à n'en plus finir mais en plus elle n'avait pas eu le temps de rechercher un stage… Alors comment trouver le temps de répondre au SMS de l'Allemande et de discuter avec elle de ce bel asiatique qui a réveillé son coeur ? Hilde se dit que la vie était parfois injuste… Elle avait tant envie de partager le bonheur qu'elle ressentait avec Catherine… Mais elle ne pouvait pas jouer l'égoïste et déranger son amie alors qu'elle avait du boulot par-dessus la tête…

_Trois heures plus tard_

_La jeune fille soupira, elle venait à peine de rejoindre Duo à la gare qui la taquinait déjà à propos de l'asiatique. _

- N'empêche, il est bizarre ce gars. T'as déjà vu un asiat' avec des yeux bleus, toi ?

- Premièrement, ces yeux sont cobalts. Deuxièmement, tu es mal placé pour dire ça avec tes yeux améthystes ! Et troisièmement, arrête de m'embêter !

_L'Allemande tira la langue et se mit à bouder alors que le natté faisant sembler de marcher dans son jeu et lui fit un câlin pour se faire pardonner. Ils se mirent tous les deux à rire attirant l'attention des autres voyageurs qui étaient soudainement sortis de leur léthargie dominicale. _

_Hilde perdit vite son sourire en voyant le monde qui attendait le métro 12 à la gare St Lazare. Elle trouva ça incroyable, le métro était aussi bondé qu'en semaine ! Les adultes n'étaient pas sensés faire leur sieste le dimanche après-midi ? Et son cauchemar était loin d'être fini vu le monde qui se pressait aux portes du salon. _

- Duo, à ce rythme là, on va arriver en retard au débat sur les mangas !

- Pas moyen, on va jouer des coudes !

- Il y a une caisse de disponible pour le public au stand presse.

_Hilde et Duo s'adressèrent un sourire mutuel, ils avaient toujours eu beaucoup de chance. Ils s'empressèrent d'aller vers la caisse indiquée par le vigile et eurent leur billet en main en moins de 10 minutes._

- La journée commence bien ! Si ça continue comme ça, tu ne seras plus célibataire ce soir ma puce.

- Tu parles, ça se trouve, il ne va même plus se souvenir de moi !

- Y'a pas de raison ! Ne sois pas si pessimiste mon cœur _déclara Duo en déposant un baiser sur le front de son amie_.

- Mouais…

- Aller on va vérifier tout de suite s'il te reconnaît !

- Quoi ? Ah mais non, je ne suis pas prête psychologiquement !

- Y'a pas besoin.

- Si y'a besoin !

- Hilde, arrête de te trouver des excuses !

- Duo, écoute, ça se trouve il ne se rappelle plus de moi.

_L'Américain soupira, sa pupuce s'était visiblement bien attachée à ce gars. Elle avait vraiment peur qu'il ne la reconnaisse pas. _

- Mon ange, tu ne pourras pas être fixée si tu n'y vas pas. En plus, tu le regretteras si tu ne tentes pas ta chance…

- Je sais mais… Bon ok on y va mais on va pas le voir lui, on s'adresse à un autre serveur. On verra s'il me reconnaît ou non.

- Oky ça me va, je dirais même que c'est une bonne idée !

_L'américain prit un air diabolique et se frotta les mains alors que son amie lui lançait un baka bien mérité._

_Tout au long du chemin qui menait au café, Hilde essaye de se calmer. Il fallait qu'elle se fasse désirer, hors de question de fléchir._

_Arrivée devant le café, elle se mit dans la file la plus éloignée de l'asiatique. Mais en jetant un coup d'œil en sa direction, elle se rendit compte que de toute façon, il était trop débordé pour lui prêter attention. Cette fois, c'était mort. Elle ignora en tout conscience le pincement au cœur qu'elle ressentit. Pincement qui disparut bien vite quand l'asiatique se déplaça vers elle pour prendre le brownie qu'avait commandé une cliente et qu'il les salua. Enfin vu qu'elle était le nez dans les pâtisseries pour éviter de tomber nez à nez avec l'asiatique, seul Duo établit un contact visuel avec le vendeur pour le saluer tandis qu'elle continuait à l'ignorer._

_Ensuite, elle entendit l'asiatique dire que sa caisse était libre et elle se concentra de toutes ses forces sur les pâtisseries feignant de ne pas encore avoir fait son choix. Quand elle arriva devant le vendeur, elle se permit de souffler. Elle avait réussi ! Ensuite elle tourna les talons, sa bouteille de coca light dans la main, sans prêter attention à l'asiatique. _

Ça lui fera les pieds _pensa t-elle. Néanmoins, elle était un peu déçue, comment établir un dialogue si elle n'allait pas à sa caisse ?_

- Duo ?

- Vi ?

- On y retourne après le débat prendre un café et s'il ne tente rien, je laisse tomber.

_Le natté sourit, sa puce était accro et elle avait ses chances, ça il en était persuadé et il allait tout faire pour que ça marche. Hilde était célibataire depuis un an, ça devenait critique ! _

_Trois minutes plus tard, espace BD, débat « Faut-il brûler les mangas ? »_

_Le natté soupira pour la énième fois, ces soupirs étant de moins en moins discrets. L'Américain n'arrêtait pas de gesticuler, son agacement était visible. Son amie comprenait aisément pourquoi. Elle aussi n'en pouvait plus. Elle priait pour que ce crétin d'intervenant se taise un peu. Elle adorait participer à des débats ou à des conférences mais quand un intervenant monopolisait la parole alors qu'il passait son temps à raconter sa vie et à faire de la promo pour son éditeur au lieu de répondre aux questions, là c'était abusé. Elle sourit en voyant le deuxième intervenant cacher difficilement un sourire affligé face à son collègue qui répondait toujours à côté, qui se montrait prétentieux et qui était un vrai moulin à paroles. Les rares fois où le deuxième intervenant avait pu placer un mot, il avait correctement répondu aux questions et était intervenu de façon très intelligente. La brunette aurait préféré que seul lui soit présent au débat parce que l'autre, il commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur le système. Pour résumer, elle se faisait bien chier et elle avait super envie de retourner voir **son** asiatique au café._

Depuis quand ce mec t'appartient ?!! Tu délires à plein régime ma vieille ! _pensa t'elle exaspérée par ses propres pensées_.

_40 minutes plus tard, espace BD, fin du débat_

_Hilde et Duo se levèrent de concert souhaitant fuir au plus vite ce débat qui s'était prolongé grignotant 10 minutes sur l'heure de la prochaine intervention._

_Ils se permirent de respirer de nouveau après s'être éloignés de quelques mètres._

- Bon sang Duo, on a trouvé plus bavard que toi !

- Hey ! Ne me compare pas à ce type prétentieux et gâteux !

_L'Allemande sourit à son ami. _

- Tu vas moins rigoler une fois en face de ton beau serveur !

- M'en parle pas, j'ai déjà mal au ventre.

- Mais non calme toi ! Si tu restes calme, tout de passera bien. Cette fois, il va tenter sa chance. Il a du comprendre que la mise en scène du début d'après midi était un avertissement.

- Mouais _répondit Hilde peu convaincue_.

_Quelques minutes plus tard_

_Le natté sourit, ils étaient encore à cinq mètres du café mais l'asiatique les avait déjà repéré. Il ne fut pas surpris quand le serveur s'adressa directement à eux alors qu'ils était à peine arrivés au comptoir. _

- Tu veux quelque chose Duo ?

- Nope ça va.

- T'es sûr ? _demanda son amie très étonnée_.

- Vi vi.

- Parcontre moi je veux bien à boire intervint l'asiatique.

_L'Allemande le regarda surprise puis esquissa un sourire alors que Duo souriait jusqu'aux oreilles. _

- Et puis quoi encore ? _répondit-elle_. Je vais prendre un café crème – un très grand café crème – et un brownie.

- Pas de problème. Vous êtes en visite ?

- Je suis venu assister à un débat sur les mangas mais ça ne m'a pas plû.

-Un débat ?

- Oui « faut-il brûler les mangas ? »

- Et pourquoi on ferait ça ?

- C'était juste un titre provocateur, personnellement j'adore les mangas.

- Vous revenez demain ?

- Non demain je bosse de 8 à 19h.

- Ah vous travaillez ? Je pensais que vous étiez étudiante.

- Non, c'est bon. Cinq années de fac, ça me suffit.

- Mais alors vous avez quel âge _intervint un autre vendeur du même âge que l'asiatique visiblement, celui à qui l'Allemande avait foutu un vent la veille pour être servie par son asiatique_.

- J'ai 22 ans.

- …

- Je sais je ne les fais pas.

- Carrément pas _lui répondit l'autre vendeur_.

Et s'il se mêlait de ses affaires ? _pensa l'Allemande_.

- Ok, voilà ce que je vous propose _intervint l'asiatique_.

_Hilde leva les yeux vers lui attendant la suite avec impatience et appréhension. _

- Une info contre un numéro de téléphone.

- Elle connaît même pas son numéro _pouffa Duo alors que son amie lui lançait un regard meurtrier_.

- Non, c'est moi qui vous donne mon numéro contre une info.

_La brune parut pensive quelques instants pendant que le serveur s'occupait d'une autre cliente_.

- Ok, ça me va _finit-elle par dire en relevant un regard déterminé vers l'asiatique. Ce dernier esquissa un sourire. Hilde regarda son ami lui donnant l'autorisation de balancer une info. Duo se tourna vers le serveur. _

- Elle adore les asiatiques.

_Le serveur se tourna vers Hilde cherchant confirmation. Cette dernière hocha la tête, le nez plongé dans son café crème_.

_L'asiatique retourna à son travail alors que les clients affluaient. L'Allemande continuait de boire son café tranquillement. _

- J'aurais peut-être du dire les asiatiques qui travaillent comme serveur dans un café, qui ont de magnifiques yeux cobalts et qui se coiffent avec un pétard.

- Duo ! gronda Hilde morte de honte.

- Bah quoi ? C'est la vérité après tout.

- Duo, tu vois ce regard ? Continue comme ça et je te tue.

- Je te rappelle, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, que tu n'as pas de yeux revolvers.

- Ne me sous-estime pas _rétorqua son amie avec un sourire auquel le natté répondit en hochant la tête de dépit_.

_L'asiatique revint vers eux_.

- Chose promise, chose due.

- J'espère bien _répondit l'Allemande_.

_L'asiatique lui tendit un bout de papier en faisant comme s'il lui remettait son ticket de caisse. La brune lui sourit et lui souhaita une bonne journée en tournant les talons très vite pour cacher son rougissement et son sourire XXL._

_Sur le chemin du retour, elle n'arrêta pas de sourire béatement. Décidément, certaines rencontres avaient des effets très bénéfiques. Elle était allée au Salon du Livre pour sortir un peu de sa routine quotidienne et pour faire plaisir à son ami. Finalement, elle avait rencontré un mec qui avait réussi à faire chavirer son cœur, ce cœur qu'elle croyait anesthésié… La vie nous réservait parfois de bonnes surprises. Dommage que le lendemain, elle allait de nouveau reprendre sa vie de routine en se levant pour aller bosser. Mais elle avait toute la nuit pour rêver d'un bel asiatique…_

Je l'appellerais demain soir_ décida t-elle. Si je le fais ce soir, j'aurais l'air trop désespérée et je n'ai pas envie de toute foutre en l'air._

_Lundi 26 mars, 7h du matin, appartement de Hilde_

Hilde avait encore l'esprit embrouillé, son réveil venait de sonner depuis 10 minutes et elle s'habillait lentement tout en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Elle avait eu du mal à s'endormir, son esprit obnubilé par l'asiatique. Résultat, elle n'était pas du tout prête à aller bosser. En plus, elle n'en avait pas envie. Ce boulot la faisait chier. Malgré cela, elle avait un sourire XXL accroché au visage. Elle secoua la tête de dépit, pourquoi devait-elle se transformer en gamine de 13 ans à chaque fois qu'un gars lui plaisait ?

_Trois heures plus tard_

L'Allemande soupira. Une nouvelle fois, elle était venue au boulot pour rien. Sa patronne ne lui donnait rien d'intéressant à faire, rien tout court à vrai dire. Elle perdait son temps… Certaines semaines, elle avait du boulot par-dessus la tête faisant des journées de 9 à 18h sans prendre de pose et d'autres semaines, elle n'avait absolument rien à faire et se faisait chier toute la journée. Heureusement qu'elle avait accès au net sans restriction, ça lui permettait de naviguer sur les sites de mangas, de lire des fictions et de parcourir les journaux. Bah oui, depuis qu'elle était à la fac, elle avait compris à quel point s'informer était important ! Le savoir c'est le pouvoir ! Et quand elle avait de l'inspiration, elle pouvait écrire des fictions et ça c'était le pied. Mais bon, elle était censée rédiger un rapport de stage et ses journées à ne rien faire ne l'aidait pas à avancer. Elle n'allait pas l'inventer le rapport ?! Quoique…

Elle jeta un regard à son téléphone portable, elle avait vraiment envie d'appeler son charmant asiat' ou plutôt Heero. En lui donnant son tél, il lui avait aussi indiqué son prénom, un prénom des plus originals !

Non Hilde abstiens-toi ! Tu avais dit ce soir ! Mais ça se trouve, il attend ton appel… Ou alors il risque de se lasser en pensant que tu n'es pas sérieuse… Bon aller tu l'as pas appelé hier, c'est déjà bien !

La jeune fille inspira un grand coup et tenta de se calmer.

Bon qu'est-ce que j'écris moi ?

L'Allemanda commença à rédiger son SMS : « Salut, c'est l'accro au café crème qui a eu ton tél contre info. Je m'emmerde o taf alors j'envoie SMS. Ma 1ère au salon du livre m'a plû, j'y retourneré . Have a nice day. P.S : mon nom c'est Hilde. »

La brune sourit satisfaite. C'était pas trop enflammé ni trop froid. Elle envoya le message, son cœur cognant contre sa poitrine à un rythme effréné. Comme elle captait mal, l'envoi fut interrompu à trois reprises. A croire que quelqu'un souhaitait sa mort ! Elle reçut le message de confirmation « en cours ».

Son portable est éteint… Dommage. Il doit sûrement bosser… On verra ce soir

_Lundi 26, 17h45, gare de St-Lazare. _

L'Allemande soupira, sa journée interminable au boulot avait pris fin.

Dire que demain, ça va être pareil…

Elle était fatiguée (même si elle n'avait rien foutu de sa journée), elle était déprimée et anxieuse… Heero n'avait toujours pas répondu à son SMS, à vrai dire, Heero n'avait toujours pas lu son SMS puisqu'elle n'avait pas reçu de confirmation « message envoyé » ce qui voulait dire que le portable était toujours éteint.

Bah, il doit bosser toute la journée au salon du livre… On verra bien demain

La brune se sentit encore plus fatiguée en voyant que le premier train qui déservait sa zone était à l'autre bout de la gare et qu'il partait dans 5 mns… Elle se mit à marcher très rapidement zigzagant entre les passagers qui attendaient agglutinés devant les écrans où figurait l'horaire, la destination des trains et le numéro de quai.

C'était toujours le bordel dans cette gare, il y avait toujours un monde fou. Et quand on était pressé, on trouvait toujours le moyen de se heurter à des crétins qui bouchaient le passage. Elle arriva essoufflée au quai et eut juste le temps de rentrer dans le premier wagon, déjà noir de monde, avant d'entendre le sifflet annonçant le départ.

Courage, dans 15 mns, tu seras tranquille chez toi pensa t-elle alors qu'elle fléchissait légèrement les jambes dans le peu d'espace qui restait afin de ne pas se casser la gueule à chaque secousse.

L'Allemande alluma plusieurs fois son portable dans la soirée l'éteignant de frustration en ne voyant aucun message apparaître ou en recevant des messages qui ne l'intéressaient pas. Mais elle finit par aller se coucher sans avoir reçu de message.

_Mardi matin, 7h, appartement de Hilde. _

La première chose que fit la brunette fut d'allumer son portable. Elle sentit son cœur s'emballer en entendant la chanson « Vanilla » de Gackt, chanson qui l'avertissait de l'arrivée d'un message. Mais elle fut déçue en constatant que ce message provenait de Duo « Alors ma belle, quoi de neuf ? », elle sourit se rendant compte la chance qu'elle avait d'avoir un ami comme lui et lui envoya un SMS « R.A.S. Il n'a toujours pas reçu le message… ». Une minute plus tard, elle reçut la réponse Duo « Pas malin ce gars ! ». Elle sourit, l'américain lui avait piqué sa réplique.

Elle soupira se disant que l'asiatique travaillait encore au salon du livre aujourd'hui, donc il était occupé… Ou alors il avait oublié son chargeur et ne pourrait recharger son portable qu'à la fin de son boulot… En clair, elle devait attendre cette nuit voire demain…

Tout ça ne lui disait rien de bon, elle était déjà en train de lui chercher des excuses… Elle avait un très mauvais pressentiment… Mais elle attendrait le lendemain avant d'envisager le pire.

_Mardi, heure du déjeuner._

Hilde se rendit chez le traiteur italien, elle avait furieusement envie et besoin d'une pizza ! La sonnerie _Vanilla_ avait plusieurs fois retenti mais à chaque fois, c'était soit des sondages - il fallait qu'elle pense à résilier son abonnement avec Orange – soit des messages de Duo « Alors ? » auxquels elle répondait inlassablement « R.A.S ».

Elle en avait marre, son moral en avait pris un coup. Elle n'était pas du genre patiente…

_Mardi soir._

Ok, toujours pas de message… T'énerve pas Hilde, ne t'énerve pas.. Il est trop tôt pour dire qu'il s'est foutu de ta gueule… Après tout, il a eu du mal à engager la conversation donc il ne va pas tout foutre en l'air en laissant son portable éteint pour ne pas avoir à te répondre ! Il est jeune, il a besoin de son portable. Son portable est vital pour lui !

L'Allemande alla se coucher en essayant de se convaincre qu'Heero avait oublié de charger son portable, qu'il avait été trop occupé pour vérifier ses messages…

_Mercredi matin. _

La brune ne savait plus quoi penser… Toujours pas de nouvelles… Cette fois, il avait eu le temps, faut pas déconner non plus ! Il s'était foutu de sa gueule, c'était la seule explication… Ou alors il était joueur et voulait la pousser à bout… Mais la jeune fille était inquiète, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Sa collègue venait de lui dire que le mari de leur patronne avait été agressé la veille en sortant du salon du livre. Un taré armé d'un poignard lui avait fait une énorme cicatrice au front sans raison apparente…

Y'a vraiment des cinglés partout !Et s'il était arrivé la même chose à Heero ? S'il s'était fait agresser et qu'on lui avait volé son portable ? Ou s'il s'était battu et que son portable avait été abîmé ? Avec la poisse que j'ai, que le seul mec qui me plaise depuis un an se soit fait agresser et voler son portable alors que c'était le seul moyen pour moi de le joindre, c'est fort possible.

Mais là encore, elle avait l'impression de lui chercher des excuses… Alors elle décida de laisser tomber, il avait eu le temps de l'appeler. S'il ne l'avait pas fait c'est qu'il ne le voulait pas. Après tout, un mec qui donne son numéro à une fille en lui disant de le rappeler et qui ne se démerde pas pour allumer son portable, c'est pas un mec fiable ! Il ne l'appellerait plus, il avait du faire un pari avec son pote et elle était tombée dans le piège comme une gamine de 13 ans ! Franchement, elle devrait devenir lesbienne, comme ça, elle serait tranquille ! Après tout, Duo s'était tourné vers les mecs puisqu'il en avait marre des nanas et il était beaucoup plus heureux ! Faut dire que Wufei y était pour quelque chose.

Elle essaya de se convaincre qu'elle oublierait rapidement ce gars mais elle savait qu'elle allait sans cesse penser à lui dès que la voix de Gackt lui signalerait l'arrivée d'un message. Elle savait aussi qu'elle allait attendre son appel encore pendant un moment… C'était idiot, elle en était consciente… Mais c'est la vie qui veut ça… Elle se souviendra de ce moment comme une rencontre qui a bouleversé sa vie pendant un instant. Une rencontre qui aurait pu déboucher sur une belle histoire d'amour. Une rencontre qui a pris fin prématurément, avant même de réellement commencer… Une rencontre furtive mais qui aura marqué son cœur…

FIN ?

**Note** : Cette histoire est largement autobiographique alors ne vous étonnez pas si vous avez trouvé que Hilde était assez confuse en ce qui concerne ses sentiments. Pour l'avoir vécu, je sais que dans ces moments-là, quand on est amoureuse et que tout s'enchaîne à une vitesse folle, il est très difficile de faire le point même 1 ou 2 ans après la rupture. J'ai essayé de retranscrire fidèlement ce que j'avais ressenti il y a un an et ce que j'ai ressenti récemment au salon du livre tout en vous donnant une version romancée adaptée à l'univers de Gundam wing. On verra si vous êtes convaincues.  
Je ne sais pas si je vais faire une suite. J'ai des idées pour une suite mais elle ne sera plus autobiographique donc plus longue à venir. Mais bon la suite que j'ai en tête n'est pas toute rose, le Hee-chan risque de passer un sale moment… On verra si j'ai le courage de l'écrire mais sinon finir la fic comme ça ne me dérange pas, je trouve que c'est une jolie fin.


End file.
